Who's who?
by PrivatePyeong
Summary: Did he make the right decision? Will he make a right decision?


"Hello?" she woke up after hearing her phone rang.

"Hey Ga Eul-ah! Are you awake?" Yi Jeong asked on the phone.

"mmm..why?"

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, 11 am at your ?"

"But sunbae" Ga Eul was about to reject Yi Jeong when suddenly she was cut-off by him

"I'm hanging up, I'm driving and go back to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, Good night Ga Eul-yang, Sweet dreams!"

After hanging up the phone, Ga Eul just sighed and went back to sleep.

("(^o^)") ("(^o^)") ("(^o^)") ("(^o^)") ("(^o^)") ("(^o^)") ("(^o^)") ("(^o^)") ("(^o^)")

_Ding dong_

"Good morning Ga Eul-yang! I brought you coffee!"

"SO YI JEONG! IT'S ONLY 7AM! YOU TOLD ME YOU'RE COMING AT 11! AND YOU BROUGHT COFFEE, AS IF I DON'T HAVE COFFEE HERE IN THE HOUSE!" Ga Eul nagged at Yi Jeong before letting him enter. She was very irritated because she was not yet prepared. She is not yet finished cooking her breakfast and hasn't cleaned the house yet.

Yi Jeong knows her very well, they've been best friends since they were in high school. After helping her revenge with her ex-boyfriend Su Pyo, and with the fake dates they had, they've become closer.

He knows the reason she's angry. Well not angry, more likely irritated. Obviously she'll reason out the thing about her cooking breakfast and that she's hasn't cleaned her house yet. But the real reason is she is watching one of her favourite dramas which are encored every morning. He knows she doesn't want to be disturbed when she's watching TV, though already watched that the nth time.

"Chill! You're going to wake your neighbors. It's good to be early than late" Yi Jeong tried to calm Ga Eul and defend himself.

"By the way, I brought you your favourite!Latte!" Yi jeong said with his remarkable smile while following Ga Eul inside the house.

He put the coffee at the dining table, then went to the living room and sat on the couch. He was thinking to change the channel, when…

"Don't you dare touch that remote" Ga Eul warned him while cooking at the kitchen.

"It's still commercial break!"

"SO?! I don't want to miss a single scene!"

"But you're not even watching!"

"I'm listening!Don't even argue with me because that's my TV!"

"Araso!"

It is a normal morning for both of them. If they're not sharing problems ro experiences with each other, then they start a day with a fight. :D

("(^o^)") ("(^o^)") ("(^o^)") ("(^o^)") ("(^o^)") ("(^o^)") ("(^o^)") ("(^o^)") ("(^o^)")

Ga Eul sat on the couch with Yi Jeong while waiting for the hot dog, being cooked in the microwave. Ga Eul used to cook it there because it will have less oil that frying it.

"What brings you here this early?" Ga Eul asked while watching TV

"I was about to cook breakfast when I forgot that I don't know how to cook"

"So in short?!" Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong with an eyebrow raised.

"I haven't had breakfast" Yi Jeong said with a grin on his face.

("(^o^)") ("(^o^)") ("(^o^)") ("(^o^)") ("(^o^)") ("(^o^)") ("(^o^)") ("(^o^)") ("(^o^)")

As usual, they spend their time together when they don't have anything schedule on that day or if they don't have work. It's been 8 years they've been doing the usual things, movie marathon, doing pottery, watching TV dramas, hanging out with the gang, having food trip, going to the gym, and strolling at the mall, like they are doing right now.

("(^o^)") ("(^o^)") ("(^o^)") ("(^o^)") ("(^o^)") ("(^o^)") ("(^o^)") ("(^o^)") ("(^o^)")

When they were walking at the cinema section of the mall, Ga Eul noticed something at the screen that caught her attention. Ga Eul walked towards the screen closer to see it more clearly.

"Sunbae!Look!" Ga Eul pulled Yi Jeong towards where she was looking.

"what?" Yi Jeong asked with curiosity when he noticed what Ga Eul was looking at. _"This is not good" _

"Sunbae can we watch The Lucky One together..NOW. please please please!" Ga Eul asked Yi Jeong with a puppy eyes, that Yi Jeong cannot resist. He doesn't even know why he can't reisist her whenever she does that.

"Aghh!... You're only being nice when you have a favour to ask"

"Wooow! Look who's talking?! Just tell me if you're going to watch with me or not! If not, I'll just watch it myself!"

Ga Eul was very irritated with Yi Jeong that day. First is when he got to her house very early without even informing her. Second is this movie thing. All she need is a yes or a no, as he's answering him with that statement which made Ga Eul irritated.

"_There she goes again" _

"OF COURSE I'LL WATCH IT WITH YOU! I don't want to you my best friend alone"


End file.
